Les G boys et la civilisation inconnue
by anne laure
Summary: Attention encore un autre lemon mais avec plus de 2 personnes, c'est le dernier chp de ma fics
1. Default Chapter

Je ne sais pas si dans cette histoire, je ferais un couple. C'est plutôt une histoire d'amitié. Je vais juste faire un petit 4 + 3 Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, et si quelqu'un veut m'offrir a beau cadeau pour mon bac, je voudrais bien Trowa. Bonne lecture, et donnez moi votre avis, si j'ai des reviews, je vous enverrais la partie 2 qui va a été écrite en juste après la fin de partie 1 et peut être même la partie 3.  
  
Partie 1 :  
  
La nuit était tombé sur la terre, les pilotes de Gundam s'étaient séparés quelque temps plutôt pour se faire moins repéré par leurs ennemies, ils s'étaient donner rendez vous dans une petite maison prés d'un lac. Le premier a arriver dans la maison fut Wufei, ses vêtements étaient en lambeau du a sa course folle dans la foret, il avait réussis a échappé a ses poursuivant, il espérait que ses amis réussissent a venir ici. Wufei se coucha sur le canapé juste pour reposer ses jambes mais il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Heero courait, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il arriva a sauter en haut d'un arbre, et vu les militaires passer en courant sous lui, il attendit un peu sur l'arbre puis descendit. Il ressentait tous son corps, qui était aussi lourd que son Gundam, il recommença a courir le plus vite possible malgré la fatigue, il arriva enfin a la maison, il sortit son arme et ouvrit doucement la porte, il entra et entendit un bruit de respiration, il chargea son pistolet et visa l'endroit d'ou venait le bruit, il tira mais sa balle changea de direction a cause d'un coup qu'Heero avait reçu dans le dos, il se retourna et reconnut Duo qui avait dérapé et qui s'était rattrapé au dos d' Heero. Wufei se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit siffler a ses oreilles, il se leva et vu Heero avec une arme et Duo juste derrière, il regarda l'endroit ou Heero avait posé son regard c'est a dire juste derrière lui et vit une balle enfoncer dans le mur, a ce moment précis et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Duo, il le bénissait, s'il n'était pas entrer et n'avait bousculer Heero, il serait mort a cet heure là. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que Quatre et Trowa. Les 3 jeunes se demandaient si Quatre et Trowa n'avaient pas trouver un endroit pour se cacher, car malgré leur entraînement militaire, leur course folle a travers la foret, les avaient vraiment fatigué, eux étaient arrivés dans la maison mais les 2 autres n'y étaient pas. Chacun des pilotes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas continuer a courir dans la nuit, car c'était trop dangereux donc les 3 pilotes ne s'attendaient pas a voir les 2 autres avant le levé du soleil. Wufei resta sur le canapé et s'endormie, épuisé. Duo monta se coucher dans un des lits a l'étage tandis que Heero s'endormis dans un fauteuil. Au début, Heero avait voulu faire le guet mais la fatigue l'entraîna bientôt dans un sommeil très profond. Wufei fut le premier a se réveiller, le soleil se levait, un spectacle époustouflant se dessinait devant lui, la couleur de l'horizon devenait jaune, le soleil se reflétait sur le lac, il savait que si Quatre aurait été là, ce spectacle l'aurait émerveiller, et il espérait qu'ou que soit Quatre, il voit ceci pour lui remonter le moral, dés que Quatre voyait quelque chose de beau, son moral revenait au plus haut. Un bruit de pas derrière lui, le fit revenir a la réalité, il se retourna et aperçu Duo, somnolent encore un peu, il n'avait pas réussir a s'endormir comme dans ses habitudes, il s'inquiétait pour ses amis qui était encore dehors pourchassé par des militaires, il se doutait que tous les militaires qui les poursuivaient au début, c'était regroupé et divisés en deux groupes pour trouver les 2 dernier pilotes encore dans la foret.  
  
ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont revenir, dit Heero J'espère, je n'aime pas les savoir dehors avec tous ses militaires, en plus ils n'ont plus d'armes, ils n'ont rien a manger et rien pour se protéger du froid pendant la nuit, dit Duo d'une voix inquiète Ils ont suivis des cours de survis, ils en n'ont vus d'autres et puis se sont des militaires, ils ne sont pas pilotes de Gundam pour rien comme même, dit Wufei en essayant de se persuader. C'est vrai ça, ils sont pilotes. Je suis sur qu'ils vont bientôt revenir, dit Heero  
  
Quatre sortit de la grotte ou il avait trouver refuge pendant la nuit, il  
étudia les environs et ne voyant et n'entendant personne, commença a  
courir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, son c?ur manquait  
un battement a chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit, il savait qu'il  
serait bientôt dans leur cachette mais au fond de lui, il imaginait le  
pire et si les militaires avaient trouver la maison et qu'ils avaient  
capturés tous ses amis et qu'ils l'attendaient, tranquillement au chaud.  
Il avait les jambes en compote, il avait du mal a courir, car ses pieds  
lui faisait un mal de chien. Il arriva enfin au lieu de rendez vous, à la  
petite maison, elle semblait calme, il se disait que c'était normal, que  
ses amis ne ferait pas de bruit a cause des militaires qui étaient encore  
dans la foret mais une petite voix a l'intérieur de lui, lui disait que  
quand il allait ouvrir la porte, il allait se faire prendre par les  
gardes et verrait ses amis, agenouillés et attachés avec un morceau de  
tissus sur la bouche pour les empêchés de parler. Il se décida comme même  
au bout de quelques minutes d'entrée dans la maison, il ouvrit doucement  
la porte, et là, la joie lui remplit le c?ur, il vis Duo, Heero, Wufei et  
.. personne d'autres, cela voulait dire que Trowa n'était pas encore  
entrée ou alors l'idée qui lui plaisait le plus, c'est qu'il était en  
train de dormir dans un des lits au premier étage. 1. Trowa est là ? demanda Quatre 2. Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit Duo en baissant légèrement la  
tête. 3. Mais c'est bizarre, c'est le plus rapide et agile, en tout cas, ce que  
je suis sur c'est qu'il est plus rapide que moi, dit Quatre d'une voix  
inquiète 4. Oui, on sait et il est plus rapide que nous tous mais je suis sur qu'il  
a échappé a ses poursuivants mais qu'il a préférer attendre encore un peu  
pour sortir de sa cachette, dit Wufei sur de lui. 5. J'espère que tu as raison, et qu'il viendra vite, car si je suis aussi  
fatigué, qu'est ce que ça va être si Trowa passe encore une nuit dehors ;  
Les nuits dans cette foret sont glaciales, j'avais trouvé une grotte pour  
me réfugié et même a l'abri du vent j'avais froid alors si Trowa n'avait  
pas trouver de cachette pour se protéger du vent, je sais pas s'il  
supportera une autre nuit dans cette foret, dit Quatre d'une voix triste 6. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, regarde, il a bien survécu a l'explosion  
d'un MS après un combat contre toi, pourtant il était encore dedans quand  
ça a exploser et il n'a eu qu'une blessure a la tête, dit Heero avec un  
léger sourire pour essayer de convaincre les autres et lui même.  
  
Quatre se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda l'horizon, maintenant le  
soleil était a son plus haut niveau dans le ciel. Le ciel était dégagé,  
il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, et la température montait, elle avait  
dépassé les 30°. Quatre savait que Trowa était doué pour la survis mais  
avec la chaleur la journée et les nuits froide, il se demandait quand  
Trowa aurait le temps de se reposer.  
Il sentit ses jambes se dérobé sous ses pieds et tomba évanoui. Heero  
s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
1. La fatigue a eu raison de lui, je vais aller le coucher, il en a besoin  
et comme cela, il pensera moins a Trowa, dit Heero 2. Tu as raison, je pense que je vais essayer de faire une petite sieste  
pour me remettre de cette course, dit Duo ne suivant Heero 3. Moi, je vais rester là, au cas ou Trowa arriverait, on ne sait jamais,  
dit Wufei en regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
Quatre se sentit porté jusqu'à un lit moelleux, il adorait se coucher  
dans un bon lit pour sentir la douceur des draps, il avait toujours  
pensées que cette douceur venait de sa mère qui voulait lui donner un  
moment de plaisir dans ce monde de brutes. Il n'avait jamais connu sa  
mère mais il la sentait toujours a ses coté. Il pensait et était sur que  
c'était lui qui avait eu le plus de chance dans la vie. Il avait une  
famille, un métier et une vie qui l'attendait quand la guerre serais  
terminé.  
Il rêva d'une plage, ou il jouait au volley avec Heero, Duo, Trowa et  
Wufei, ils s'amusaient ensemble comme des enfants normaux. Quand il se  
réveilla, il vit le soleil se coucher et sut qu'il avait dormis  
longtemps, il se leva et descendit en espérant avoir de bonne nouvelle au  
sujet de Trowa.  
  
FIN de la première partie  
  
En ce moment, vous pouvez vous posez plusieurs questions :  
  
1. Est ce que Quatre va avoir de bonne nouvelles ? 2. Ou est Trowa ? 3. Trowa a t'il été capturé ? 4. Les G boys vont ils partir a sa recherche ? 5. Les animaux de la foret vont ils aidé leur ami c'est a dire Trowa ? (  
non, je plaisante )  
....... 


	2. partie 2

Voilà comme je vous l'avais dit, je vous mets la partie 2.  
  
Je n'ai pas encore mis Trowa dans mon histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mis un petit passage avec lui.  
  
Partie 2 :  
  
Quatre descendit les marches avec un n?ud dans le ventre, il espérait voir Trowa mais sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne le verrait pas, ça serait trop beau que Trowa soit là, en bon état. Il continua sa descente et arriva enfin dans le salon. Il y découvrit Heero, Duo et Wufei mais aucune trace de Trowa, malheureusement. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé a coté de Duo.  
  
Aucune nouvelle ? demanda Quatre  
  
Non, aucune, dit Heero  
  
Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Duo  
  
Je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on attend et si Trowa avait été capturé, on l'aurait su, dit Wufei  
  
Il faut qu'on parte a sa recherche, dit Quatre  
  
Mais ça va pas, pas question, on reste ici, dit Heero  
  
Si vous voulez pas y aller, j'irais seul, dit Quatre d'une voix triste  
  
Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, j'irais avec toi, on ne peux pas le laisser seul dehors, dit Duo  
  
Et si, il arrivait pendant qu'on est parti a sa recherche, il repartirait et ça continuerait comme ça pendant longtemps et là, il risquerait de se faire prendre, dit Heero  
  
Oui, tu as raison, dit Quatre d'une voix basse  
  
Ils se regardèrent jusqu'au moment où Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors, se retourna et alluma la radio, la musique que passait la station était la musique préférée de Trowa, cette chanson était douce, il n'y avait pas de parole mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, la musique envoyait des sentiments si merveilleux.  
  
Cette musique ressemble à Trowa, lui non plus n'a pas besoin de parler pour qu'on le comprenne, dit Duo  
  
Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà entendu parler, dit Wufei  
  
Moi, je l'ai déjà entendu, mais c'était juste pour parler de la guerre, il ne connaît rien d'autre comme nous d'ailleurs, dit Heero.  
  
Ils sortirent tous de la maison et regardèrent le ciel en espérant que Trowa va bien.  
  
Trowa se réveilla, il était dans une grotte. Il avait mal a la cheville droite et a l'épaule gauche, il essaya de s'asseoir mais hurla de douleur, il venait de s'appuyer sur son épaule blessé. Il se traîna par terre pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte pour boire les quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombait du haut de la grotte, il tremblait de froid, il approcha sa main de sa bouche pour mouillé toute sa lèvre quand il vit avec effroi des traces de morsures, il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait mordre par un serpent. Il ressentait le poison comme un froid immense le parcourant petit a petit. Il regarda dehors pour la dernière fois avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Quatre regardait par la fenêtre, il aimerait tellement pouvoir aller rechercher Trowa dans la forêt, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il l'attendait, et ça en devenait insoutenable. Il se retourna vers les autres, mais au lieu de voir le salon et les 3 pilotes, il vit une grotte et une forme par terre, il s'approcha ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, quand il vit que le corps par terre était celui de Trowa, il courut vers lui, Quatre passa doucement sa main sur le front de Trowa, son front était brûlant, il vit aussitôt que Trowa avait une morsure à la main.  
  
Trowa, tu m'entends c'est moi Quatre, dit doucement Quatre  
  
....  
  
Trowa, réveille toi, supplia Quatre  
  
Qu..Quatre, dit Trowa  
  
Oui, c'est moi, dit Quatre en souriant  
  
Je n'étais pas sur que ça allait marché, dit Trowa avec difficultés  
  
Quoi ? demanda Quatre  
  
Je peux pas tout te dire maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. Ton corps est encore dans la maison mais ton esprit est dans la grotte ou je suis, j'ai des dons, mais je peux pas utiliser mes autres pouvoirs car ils demandent plus de force, alors il faut que tu prennes des points de repère pour voir ou je suis. Ensuite, tu viendras me chercher avec les autres, dit Trowa avant de tousser fortement  
  
Comment ça ce fait que tu as des pouvoirs ? demanda Quatre surpris  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps, dit Trowa, dépêche toi  
  
D'accord, dit Quatre  
  
Quatre sortit de la grotte, regarda autour de lui, visualisa quelques endroits qui pourrait l'aider et au moment ou il allait rejoindre Trowa, il se retrouva dans le salon avec Duo, Wufei et Heero qui étaient tous autour de lui, inquiet et qui répétaient sans cesse « Quatre, ça va ? répond nous ». Quatre secoua sa tête, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêver.  
  
Ca va, je crois que j'ai rêver, j'espère tellement que Trowa revienne que mon esprit a créer un rêve ou je le voyait et où il m'expliquait où il était, dit Quatre en secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller.  
  
Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'était la réalité, Trowa a des dons et si il a utilisait ces dons cela veut dire qu'il faut se dépêcher de le retrouver, dit Heero sur son ton habituel  
  
Il a quoi ? demanda Duo surpris  
  
Il a des dons, tu es sourd ou quoi, dit Wufei, bon allez Quatre, est ce que tu as vu ou il était  
  
J'ai vu 3 montagnes devant la grotte où il était, les montagnes était collées les unes aux autres, dit Quatre en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Tu n'as rien vu d'autres ? je sais pas une marque sur la grotte ou était Trowa ? demanda Wufei  
  
Non, malheureusement, il était trop faible pour me laisser sortir trop mais je sais au fond de moi, que si l'on se trompe de chemin, il nous le dira, dit Quatre avec un regard remplit d'espoir.  
  
Je l'espère, mais s'il est gravement blessé, au fait il a quoi comme blessure ? demanda Duo  
  
Il a une cheville foulé, une épaule démise et..., dit Quatre en baissant la tête  
  
Et ? demanda Wufei en voulant bousculer Quatre pour qu'il parle  
  
Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent, finit par dire Quatre.  
  
Au non ! il faut se dépécher alors, allons y , dit Wufei  
  
Duo allait ouvrir la porte quand une main l'en empêcha, c'était celle d'Heero, il poussa légèrement Duo de la porte.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, il faut y aller, dit Duo en colère  
  
Ah oui, et on part par ou ? A gauche ou a droite devant ou derrière ? demanda Heero  
  
Il faut regarder sur un plan et chercher 3 montagnes collées, dit Wufei qui commençait déjà à chercher une carte.  
  
J'ai trouvé la carte, dit Quatre  
  
Quatre déposa la carte sur la table et l'ouvrit en grand. C'était une carte qui représentait la foret où ils étaient. Il cherchèrent d'abord où ils étaient, ils trouvèrent l'endroit assez vite, ils firent une croix sur l'endroit et cherchèrent les 3 montagnes.  
  
je les ai trouvées, s'écria Quatre avec un grand sourire  
  
Ok, est ce que tu pourrais nous dire, à peut prés, à combien était les montagnes de la grotte ? demanda Heero sur un ton neutre.  
  
Je croix qu'elles étaient a environ 5 kilomètres environ, dit Quatre  
  
Ok, alors Trowa, est sûrement ici, dit Wufei  
  
Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Duo  
  
C'est simple, regarde a 6 kilomètre environ des montagnes, il y a une grotte, dit Wufei sur de lui  
  
C'est bien mais ça peut être la grotte qui est situé a l'ouest des montagnes, dit Heero  
  
Quatre, tu as vu le soleil ? demanda Duo  
  
Oui, il s'élevait de derrière les montagnes, dit Quatre  
  
Donc, c'est bon maintenant, on sait ou il est, donc on peut y aller, dit Wufei  
  
FIN de la 2éme partie  
  
Normalement, j'écris la 3ème partie le même jour que la 2ème partie, mais je ne la mettrais par en même temps. Si cette histoire plait, je ferais toujours la même chose, j'écrirais 3 parties le week end et pendant la semaine, j'en mettrais une le lundi, 1 le mercredi et 1 le vendredi.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie. 


	3. partie 3

Voilà la partie 3 comme prévu, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Il n'y a toujours pas de couple. C'est juste de l'amitié dans cette histoire. Les pilotes de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres personnages m'appartiennent  
  
Partie 3 :  
  
Quatre prit un sac et mit de l'eau, de la nourriture. Duo fit de même mais lui, il mit une trousse de secours, une couverture. Wufei et Heero, eux, s'occupèrent des armes.  
Après ceci, ils sortirent de la maison et la fermèrent à clé, grâce à la boussole, ils purent se diriger sans encombre vers la grotte, ils se demandaient pourquoi Trowa avait été aussi loin mais trouvèrent vite la réponse, les soldats l'avait sans doute poussé à aller vers une falaise, il a du préféré sauter plutôt que de se faire attrapé par les militaires.  
  
Après environ 3 heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin a la grotte, ils s'approchèrent doucement, les armes à la main. Quand ils virent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ils rangèrent leurs armes et s'avancèrent lentement dans la grotte, ils découvrirent Trowa, allongé par terre.  
Quatre s'approcha de Trowa, posa son sac par terre, les autres firent de même.  
  
Trowa ? réveille toi, on est arrivé, dit doucement Quatre  
  
Trowa ouvrit doucement les yeux, il regarda ses amis et un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, une douleur aiguë lui fit changer son sourire en grimace. Duo ouvrit la trousse d'urgence et en sortit une seringue de morphine, Duo fit la piqûre à Trowa qui se calma quelques instants après.  
  
Wufei enleva la chaussure à Trowa pour mettre de la crème, après il banda la cheville de Trowa. Heero s'approcha de Trowa et regarda son épaule.  
  
Trowa, il va falloir que je l'a remette en place , dit Heero Je... Je sais, dit Trowa avec difficultés D'accord, dit Heero, courage  
  
Quatre et Wufei s'occupèrent de tenir Trowa pendant que Heero et Duo allait tirer. Heero et Duo tirèrent et Trowa hurla de douleur, on entendit un bruit d'os. Après que l'épaule soit remise, Trowa tomba évanoui ; Quatre prit la couverture et la déposa sur Trowa.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Duo sortit pour prendre un peu l'air, il détestait faire ça, déjà voir quelqu'un le faire comme quand Heero s'était remis un os de sa jambe en place, il avait détesté, cela lui avait donné mal au c?ur. Duo s'accouda au mur de la grotte quand il vit une forme bouger derrière les buissons, il sortit son arme et sans bruit s'avança vers l'endroit. Il passa doucement le buisson, une fille se cachait derrière un arbre, elle le regarda et courut a toute vitesse, Duo la suivit, elle semblait savoir ou elle allait. Duo se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un piège. La jeune fille passa a travers une haie et il la suivit mais quand il sortit enfin des buissons, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'était plus seul, il y avait plein d'hommes et de femmes, il se recula et braqua son arme sur eux.  
  
Qui êtes vous ? demanda Duo C'est pas a vous de poser des questions, on est plus nombreux que toi, dit un homme Moi, c'est Duo Drôle de prénom, moi, je suis le chef du village des Cibox, je m'appelle Thomas Ok, mais je ne connais pas votre village, je ne l'ai pas vu sur les cartes, dit Duo intrigué C'est normal, notre village est caché du monde extérieur, dit Cibox Et qui était la jeune fille ? demanda Duo C'est la fille de mon frère, elle s'appelle Maria, dit Thomas Ok, j'aurais une requête a vous faire, dit Duo J'ai des amis pas très loin d'ici qui sont dans une grotte, il y a un de mes amis qui est blessé, il a été mordu, dit Duo D'accord, montre nous le chemin, dit Thomas  
  
Duo rangea son arme et prit la direction de la grotte, après 10 minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent à la grotte, Duo cria pour prévenir les autres de son retour. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grotte, Heero, Wufei, Quatre et même Trowa se levèrent et prirent leurs armes.  
  
Duo, qui sont ces personnes ? demanda Heero Posez vos armes, ils vont nous aider, dit Duo On les connaît même pas, dit Wufei C'est vrai ça, et si c'était des espions de Oz, dit Quatre Mais je vous dit qu'ils sont là pour nous aidez, dit Duo Il a raison, je le sens, ils nous veulent pas de mal, dit Trowa avec difficultés Tu en es sur ? demanda Heero Oui, dit Trowa avant de tomber à genoux Trowa, ça va ? demanda Duo en courant vers lui J'ai.. j'ai froid, dit Trowa Thomas, tu peux nous aider ? demanda Duo en se retournant vers lui Oui, on connaît les morsures de serpent, ça fait depuis combien de temps qu'il a été mordu ? demanda thomas On ne sait pas trop, on était poursuivit alors on s'est séparé et ça fait seulement 1 jour qu'on est avec lui, dit Wufei Ca fait depuis 3 jours que j'aies été... Mordu , dit Trowa avant de s'évanouir. Il faut vite l'emmener au village, dit Thomas  
  
Un homme s'approcha des G boys et mit Trowa sur son épaule. Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une chute d'eau, un homme passa et appuya sur un rocher dans la falaise, l'eau s'arrêta de tomber et un mur se souleva, les hommes firent signe au G boys d'avancer vers la chute. Après que tout le monde soit passé, un homme referma le mur, et on entendit la chute d'eau retomber.  
Quand les G boys arrivèrent dans la ville, ils fûrent surpris par la beauté des lieux, des lumières éclairaient les allées et les maisons. C'était sublime. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers une maison où se trouvait plusieurs lit, l'homme qui portait Trowa, le déposa sur un lit. - Notre médecin va bientôt arriver avec le remède, reposez vous pour l'instant, dit Thomas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de partie je vais faire, mais je peux vous dire une chose, Trowa ne sera plus maltraité dans cette histoire. 


	4. partie 4

Voici la 4ème partie, bonne lecture. Les G boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais a par eux tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent. Dans cette histoire, il y a plus un grand lien d'amitié entre Les Pilotes de Gundam.  
  
Partie 4 :  
  
Le médecin arriva au chevet de Trowa, il avait une forte fièvre, il n'arrivait plus a ouvrir les yeux, la lumière qui entrait dans la maison même si elle éclairait peu, lui faisait horriblement mal aux yeux, ses mains tremblaient, les G boys l'entendaient parfois murmurer des choses mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait, il pensait qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre ; Le médecin regarda la morsure et reconnu le serpent qui l'avait mordu, il prit des plantes qu'il écrasa pour en faire une pommade. Il posa la pommade sur la main de Trowa et lui mit un bandage autour de la main, il regarda les autres blessures et y mit une autre crème, il regarda les G boys et leurs dit que maintenant leur ami était hors de danger, qu'il avait juste besoin de repos. Le médecin sortit de la maison avec le chef, Thomas. Les G boys s'approchèrent de Trowa et là une lumière intense arriva de nulle part pour entrer dans le corps de Trowa, cette lumière l'enveloppa entièrement, puis Trowa ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux était d'un vert intense, ils avaient retrouvés leurs éclats habituelle, les autres étaient stupéfait par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir.  
  
Trowa, comment te sens tu ? demanda Quatre Ca va mieux, ou sommes nous ? demanda t'il Duo a fait la connaissance d'un peuple qui nous a aidé à te soigner, dit Wufei Ah ! d'accord, répondit Trowa Tu veux aller marcher un peu ou tu veux te reposer . demanda Quatre Je veux bien aller marcher, dit Trowa  
  
Heero et Wufei aidèrent Trowa a se lever et aussi à marcher, ses jambes étaient encore faible, il avait du mal a mettre un pied devant l'autre mais au fur et a mesure qu'ils marchèrent, il voyait que Trowa allait de mieux en mieux et que ses jambes étaient plus fortes. Après 10 minutes de marches, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc pour parler un peu, et pour se reposer car tout le monde était fatigué par les derniers jour qu'ils venaient de passer, après avoir été poursuivit, ils se sont inquiétés pour Trowa puis ils ont marcher pour le retrouver et enfin ils ont attendus qu'il aille mieux.  
  
Trowa, j'aurais une question a te poser ? demanda Duo Vas y, dit Trowa Voilà, quand le médecin eu finis de te soigner, il est partit, on s'est approché de toi et là on a vu une lumière venu de nulle part entrer dans ton corps puis après tu allais mieux, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Duo la tête baissé. Vous avez vu, alors ca ne sert plus a rien de cacher la vérité, j'ai des dons comme vous savez mais il ne se limite pas a pouvoir parler à quelqu'un par la pensée faisant venir son esprit ou je suis mais j'en ai d'autres. Heero connaît un autre de mes pouvoirs celui de me télé porter d'un endroit à un autre mais je n'ai pas pu l'utiliser car j'étais trop faible, je peux aussi faire bouger les choses qu'elle soit petite ou grosse . jer peux soigner des personnes ou des animaux, mais je ne peux pas me soigner, ce que vous avez vu tout a l'heure, c'est la nature qui m'a envoyé un peu de force c'est pour cela que je me suis remis vite, j'était en train de guérir, ils ont juste accélérer les choses, voilà je ne connais pas tous mes pouvoirs mais je veux juste vous dire une chose, je ne me suis jamais servis de mes dons pour tuer quelqu'un, non jamais, dit Trowa On te crois, dit Duo Bon si on rentrait dormir un peu, on en a besoin, dit quatre Ok, dit Wufei  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei et Heero se couchèrent sur leurs lits respectifs et s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain, Trowa se réveilla en premier, il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres puis sortit de la maison. Le chef du village était dehors, il n'y avait personne d'autres, tout le monde était endormis, Trowa s'approcha du chef, et s'assis a coté du chef. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis voulurent parler en même temps mais s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Bonjour, fit Thomas Bonjour, dit Trowa Comment allez vous ? demanda Thomas Ca va bien, merci pour tout, dit Trowa Je vous au entendu parler avec vos mais tout a l'heure quand vous étiez sur le banc, je suis désolé, dit Thomas Vous avez entendu quoi ? demanda Trowa J'ai entendu que vous aviez des.... dons, dit Thomas Je vais partir, mais je vous demande juste une chose, laissez mes amis, ils ont besoin de repos, dit Trowa en se levant Non, restez, je veux pas que vous partiez, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes différent que vous devez être rejeté, dit Thomas, rasseyez vous s'il vous plait Bon, d'accord, dit Trowa en se rasseyant D'ou vous vient vos dons, vous ne pouvez pas être humain, ce n'est pas possible, dit Thomas Il y a une planète que personne ne connaît, elle est protéger par un bouclier qui l'a rend invisible, c'est là d'ou je viens, sur cette planète, chaque personne a un dons mais la famille royale et les sorciers ont plus qu'un seul don, ils en ont plein mais ils n'ont pas tous les dons qui existent sur la planète. Une fois par millinaire, un enfant de la famille royale naît avec tous les dons que leur peuple peut avoir, on le sait dés sa naissance car il a une marque au niveau de l'?il gauche, il a une cicatrice en forme de lune, et dés que les parents voient que c'est un enfant lune, ils le gardent a l'abri des regards et attendent qu'il sache marché pour l'envoyer sur d'autres planètes, dit Trowa ne se rendant même pas compte que ses amis étaient arrivés. Vous êtes un enfant lune, c'est ça donc vous êtes un prince, mais pourquoi ils vous envoient sur d'autres planètes ? demanda Thomas Parce que on ne peut pas survivre sur la planète, l'air nous tuent et les hommes aussi, car s'ils s'empareraient d'un enfant lune, ils pourraient gouverner notre planète, dit Trowa en baissant la tête C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ta planète ? demanda Quatre Oui, répondit tout simplement Trowa Mais comment tu te rappelles de tout ça, tu étais jeune ? non ? demanda Heero Oui, mais nous avons une grande mémoire et nos parents nous donnent un disque ou tout est marqué, pour que l'on sache tout sur notre planéte, dit Trowa  
  
Trowa se leva et se dirigea vers un petit lac qui se trouvait prés d'eux, il les regarda dans les yeux, puis leva les mains vers le ciel, et se concentra pour faire apparaître une planète en hologramme, puis il fit une sorte de grand zoom sur cette planète et l'on vit des magnifiques immeubles, avec de grands parcs tout autour, on pouvait voir des personnes voler ou d'autres se télé porter, ou rouler dans de drôle engins. Puis plus rien, Trowa tomba a terre épuisé, Quatre accourut vers lui, inquiet, Trowa le regarda et lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Il se releva en s' appuyant sur Quatre. Ses amis et le chef le regardèrent et sourirent en m^me temps en repensant au spectacle qu'il venait de voir.  
  
Vous venez de voir ma planète, dit Trowa C'était ta planète, elle est superbe, elle ne te manque pas parfois ? demanda Duo Oh que si, elle me manque, même si je n'ai vécu là bas que 5 ans, elle me manque. Notre peuple a une grande mémoire, c'est pour cela que m^me si pour vous, les 5 premières années de votre vie sont oublier, nous ont s'en souvient, mais j'étais toujours enfermé là-bas, je voyais ma planète que par une petit fenêtre, dit Trowa  
  
Ses amis ne savaient pas quoi dire, Trowa devait sans doute avoir  
souvent le mal du pays comme eux, mais pour lui c'était différent, il  
ne pourrait jamais retourné chez lui, il est condamné a rester dans  
l'espace alors que s' il n'aurait pas été un enfant lune, il aurait eu  
une belle vie comme prince alors qu'ici, il n'est traité que comme un  
simple pilote  
  
FIN de la 4ème partie  
  
Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous a plu cette partie. 


	5. Partie 5

Voilà la partie 5, j'ai eu du mal a la faire celle ci, j'avais trop d'idée en tête. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des mails d'encouragement. Les G boys ne sont malheureusement pas a moi, pourtant j'aurais aimé avoir Trowa, mon petit Trowa.  
  
Trowa : Il va m'arriver quelque chose comme dans toutes tes fics Moi : Mais non, enfin peut etre Trowa : Ouf ! attend tu viens pas de dire PEUT ETRE? ça veut dire quoi ça ? Moi : Et bien peut être qui va t'arriver quelque chose Quatre : Quoi ? Ah non pourquoi encore ce pauvre Trowa Moi : Pourquoi tu veux que ça soit toi ou un de vous Les 4 autres G boys : Ne change rien du tout ! Moi : bon allez on reparlera de ça plus tard, il faut commencer la partie comme même.  
  
Partie 5 :  
  
Trowa s'approcha du lac, ses amis étaient en train de manger, lui, avait déjà finis, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu énormément faim. Il se concentra sur l'eau et d'un geste, il souleva toute l'eau dans le ciel, il tenu un moment avant de remettre l'eau à sa place. Tout d'un coup, Trowa entendit une explosion venant de l'entrée de la grotte, il courut jusque là-bas, il vit un mur qui était tombé sur plusieurs personnes, ses amis étaient là, ils essayaient de soulever le mur mais ils n'y arrivaient pas car il était trop lourd alors Trowa leur ordonna de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils furent tous, puis les yeux de Trowa s'illuminèrent, il regarda le mur et le souleva petit à petit et en même temps, il porta les personnes par la pensée. Après les avoir mis en sécurité, il remit le mur en place grâce à sa force mental, puis il se dirigea vers les victimes et les soigna tous, grâce a ses pouvoirs. Il allait se lever quand il sentit ses jambes trembler puis il tomba par terre, il avait utiliser trop de force.  
  
Pensée de Duo : La vache ! il arrive a soulever un mur et des  
personnes sans les toucher, trop génial, si je pouvais faire ça, je  
m'amuserais a énervé Heero en faisant voler son ordinateur portable ou  
alors faire voler l'épée d' Wufei. Ah oui trop marrant.  
  
Pensée de Quatre : Je n'aurais jamais cru que Trowa aurait pu faire  
ça, je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose au fond de lui, mais ça,  
j'aurais jamais cru. Moi qui me plaignait a cause de mon don télépathe  
alors que lui, il a tous ses dons, je suis nul.  
  
Pensée de Heero : Je savais qu'il était doué mais alors ça, ça  
dépasse toute mon imaginatioN. Moi qui me plaignait au fond de moi,  
parce que j'avais eu une vie de misère alors que Trowa, lui, ne pourra  
jamais retourné chez lui, non, jamais.  
  
Pensée de Wufei : Pas mal du tout, le coup du type qui peut soulever  
des choses par la pensée, mais je peux faire encore mieux avec mon  
épée.  
  
Quatre courut vers Trowa qui était tombé. Trowa ouvrit les yeux, bougea la tête pour mieux se réveiller. Quatre était à ses côtés comme toujours.  
  
Ca va ? demanda Quatre inquiet Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu une grosse fatigue, j'ai utiliser trop de force, dit Trowa en se levant Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant on va pas rester ici toute notre vie ? demanda Duo qui venait d'arriver avec Heero et Wufei On part mais on les remercies avant, dit Trowa  
  
Les 5 G boys s'avancèrent alors vers le chef du village, ce dernier comprit aussitôt ce qu'allait dire les pilotes.  
  
Vous voulez partir c'est ça ? demanda Thomas Oui, on a des missions qui nous attendent dehors, dit Heero D'accord mais vous devez promettre une chose, dit Thomas d'un ton sérieux On a compris, on ne révélera jamais votre existence, dit Quatre  
  
Ils saluèrent le chef, prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent a marcher vers la sortie, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le peuple et leurs firent un signe de main. Ils appuyèrent sur le levier qui fit monter le mur, passèrent et firent redescendre le mur. Ils respirèrent l'air frais et reprirent leur route.  
  
Après de longues minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane, Quatre ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en arrière. Il voulut prévenir les autres pour s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard des gardes les avaient déjà entourer.  
  
Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une cellule fermé, il n'y avait pas de barreaux, ni de fenêtre, la cellule était grande. Il se regardèrent pour voir si personne n'était blessé mais ils virent aussitôt qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Trowa.  
  
Pendant ce temps  
  
Trowa se réveilla, il avait mal aux poignets, il leva alors la tête et vit qu'il était attaché par les bras et par les pieds ; Une voix se fit alors entendre, cette voix, Trowa l'avait déjà entendu mais ou, il ne savait plus qui c'était. L'homme s'avança alors et Trowa fit un petit crie de surprise, non c'était impossible il était mort, il l'a vu se faire tué, il ne pouvait pas être en vie.  
  
Tu es surpris de me voir ? demanda l'homme Tu es mort, dit Trowa n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux  
  
L'homme donna un coup de le ventre de Trowa qui se mit a cracher un  
peu de sang.  
  
Ne me tutoies pas, tu étais le mécanicien et rien d'autres, alors tu n'as pas le droit de me tutoyer, dit l'homme avec rage Tu n'existe plus, j'ai pris ta place, dit Trowa  
  
L'homme se rua sur Trowa et le battit de toutes ses forces, quand il reprit un peu ses esprit, Trowa avait du mal a respirer, il lui avait sans doute casser quelques cotes.  
  
Tu n'es que l'inconnue, je reprend mon identité, dit l'homme Je suis et resterais Trowa et toi, tu n'es qu'un mort vivant, dit Trowa  
  
L'homme n'en pouvant plus appela des gardes qui arrivèrent aussitôt, un garde déchira le haut de Trowa, alluma un cigarette, la passe a l'homme. L'homme en prit une bouffée et posa le bout de la cigarette sur Trowa, Trowa se retint d'hurler mais la douleur était insupportable, l'homme continua pendant un certain temps et arrêta quand la cigarette était finis. Le corps de Trowa était recouvert de petites brûlures et de bleus mais il savait que l'homme enfin le vrai Trowa Barton n'en avait pas finis avec lui, un coup dans la jambes le fit hurler de douleur, il venait de le frapper avec une barre de fer, ils firent de même avec l'autre jambes.  
  
Ramenez le prisonnier dans la cellule, dit Trowa Barton Oui, chef, dit les gardes  
  
Ils détachèrent les bras de Trowa et celui ci tomba aussitôt par terre, il avait les 2 jambes cassées. Les gardes lui détachèrent les jambes et le fit sortir de la salle. Pendant la marche vers la cellule, Trowa ferma les yeux quelques instants, voilà, il redevient l'inconnue, il ne comprenait pas comment Trowa Barton avait fait pour rester en vie. Il rouvrit les yeux, quand il se sentit pousser, il se rendit alors compte qu'il était enfin arrivé dans la cellule. Ses amis coururent vers lui, Quatre posa sa main sur l'une des épaules de Trowa mais l'enlevit aussitôt quand Trowa se mit à hurler.  
  
Je suis désolé Trowa, dit Quatre Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dit Trowa Mais pourquoi ? demanda Duo Parce que, le vrai Trowa Barton est en vie, dit Trowa Mais pour nous, tu es toujours Trowa, dit quatre Non, maintenant je redevient l'inconnue, dit Trowa Ne dis pas de bêtise. Trowa s'est celui qui pilote HeavyArms, et je s'est que c'est toi qui le pilote donc tu es Trowa, dit Heero Merci, dit Trowa  
  
Puis, il s'évanouissa.  
  
FIN partie 5  
  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à la faire car je n'avais plus d'idée. 


	6. Partie 6

Voilà le chapitre 6, pour celui ci j'ai eu pus d'idée, j'ai eu un peu de mal a les placés mais je pense avoir réussi, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira. Les G boys ne sont toujours pas a moi, sinon j'aurais fait d'autres épisodes.  
  
Couple : 1+3 qui se forme  
  
Partie 6 :  
  
Trowa ouvrit les yeux, ses amis étaient à coté de lui, comme pour le protéger au cas où des personnes viendrait le chercher, il essaya de bouger mais se crispa sous la douleur, il n'arrivait pas a se mettre debout, il avait horriblement mal aux jambes sans doute dus aux coups avec les barres, il se traîna alors vers un coin de la pièce, il voulait réfléchir.  
  
Pov de Trowa :  
  
Je ne comprend plus rien, c'est pas normal, il a reçu une balle, il aurait dû mourir. Je dois le tuer, c'est peut être horrible mais j'avais enfin une identité, on ne m'appelait plus l'inconnue, les copains ont raison, c'est moi Trowa, c'est moi qui pilote HeavyArms, son tour est passé, il voulait le succès mais pas la paix, moi je veux la paix, j'en ai marre de me battre, j'ai combattu toute ma vie, je ne suis qu'un enfant comme les autres d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je sais une chose, si la guerre finie un jour, je retournerais au cirque, je serais avec ma deuxième famille, la première étant les autres pilotes.  
  
Trowa fut sortit de ses pensée par un bruit de porte, il leva la tête vers la porte et y découvrit Trowa Barton, ses amis avaient déjà été attaché par des gardes.  
  
Bien dormis l'inconnue ? demanda Trowa Barton Je ne voie pas d'inconnue ici, moi c'est Trowa, Trowa Barton, dit Trowa Tu veux encore joué a ce petit jeux ? demanda Trowa Barton Quel jeux ? des amis m'ont fait réaliser que je ne suis pas un inconnue, je suis Trowa, le pilote de HeavyArms, dit Trowa Tu l'as peut être piloter mais maintenant c'est finis, dit Trowa Barton Oui c'est finis mais pas pour moi, pour toi, dit il en le montrant du doigt  
  
Trowa Barton fit un geste aux gardes qui tenaient ses amis, il les  
levèrent, prirent leurs pistolets, s'écartèrent un peu, et tirèrent. Au  
bout d'un moment, Quatre, Duo, Wufei et Heero ne sentant rien ouvrirent  
les yeux, et découvrirent un drôle de spectacle, les gardes qui venaient  
de tirer avait leur propre balle qui se tenait devant leur tête.  
  
Si vous voulez pas mourir, déposez vos armes, dit Trowa  
  
Les gardes firent tombés leurs armes et Trowa fit tomber les balles par  
terre, toutes sauf une qui alla se planter dans la jambe de Trowa Barton.  
Trowa se concentra et se mit a se lever sans toucher le sol, il volait  
dans les airs, il se rapprocha de Trowa Barton, et se mit a tourner,  
tourner et tourner sur lui, il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, du sang  
coulait de ses fractures mais c'est comme si il ne les sentait pas, il  
affichait un grand sourire, il leva ses mains tout en continuant a  
tourner, il les leva de chaque coté de son corps, il criait sans cesse «   
Je suis libre, oui libre » et là, une lumière sortit de lui et éclaira  
toute la piété. Trowa Barton avait essayer de s'enfuir mais les 4 autres  
pilotes l'avaient empêcher, ils regardaient tous le spectacle qui se  
déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
  
Trowa semblait sur une autre planète, sa mèche se leva et on put enfin  
voir ses deux yeux, la lune avait disparu, ses yeux étaient grands  
ouverts, ils étaient si beau, Heero se sentit frissonné et les 3 autres  
le remarquèrent, Heero les regarda et changea de couleur, il devenus  
rouge pivoine.  
  
Trowa arrêta de tourner et une image apparut, Trowa s'agenouilla. On  
pouvait distingués un homme et une femme.  
  
Mon enfant, tu te rappelles enfin de tout, et avec toute la puissance que tu as, tu as réussis a enlever la lune. Tu as encore les pouvoirs d'un enfant lune mais tu peux enfin vivre sur notre planète, dit l'homme Père, je ne souhaite pas revenir en tout cas pas pour l'instant, j'ai une mission ici et j'ai des amis, dit Trowa Mon enfant, tu me manques tellement, dit la femme en pleurant Mère, vous aussi vous me manquer mais j'ai ma vie ici, dit Trowa D'accord mon enfant, mais tu sais tu seras toujours le bien venue chez toi, dit l'homme  
  
Puis l'image s'effaça, Trowa se retourna vers ses mais, il volait toujours ne pouvant marcher a cause de ses blessures. Ils marchèrent pour trouver la sortit, Trowa avait attaché Trowa Barton et il marchait a leur coté. Tout a coup, Trowa Barton courut vers un bouton et tout commença a exploser, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'enfuir. Trowa pensa très fort a ses amis et une boule se forma autour d'eux, l'explosion détruit tout le bâtiment. En levant la tête, on put distingués une boule dans le ciel, celle ci descendait vers un vaisseau se trouvant là, ils montèrent dedans, Heero et Wufei portèrent Trowa jusqu'à un fauteuil. Quatre prit les commandes du vaisseau et au bout d'un petit temps, il mit le pilotage automatique, et rejoignit ses amis.  
  
On rentre a la maison, dit Quatre, si ça vous dérange pas on va aller chez moi dans le Sahara, on y sera tranquille là-bas Cool, dit Duo D'accord, pourquoi pas, dit Wufei Ok, dit Heero  
  
Tous regardèrent Trowa, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d' Heero et était endormis. Heero et Wufei l'allongèrent sur un matelas par terre pour qu'il dorme mieux mais Trowa se réveilla presque aussitôt car Wufei venait tout juste de toucher ses jambes. Heero fit un signe a Duo et il alla chercher la trousse a pharmacie. Quatre découpa son pantalon pour en faire un short.  
Quand Duo arriva enfin avec la trousse, il vit un spectacle qui l'aurait préférée loupé, Heero tenait fermement Trowa et Wufei lui remit les jambes en place ce qui eu pour effet de faire hurler Trowa de douleur, Heero s'en sans rendre compte posa sa main sur la jour de Trowa.  
Quatre prit une bande pour la mettre autour des cotes, il prit des attelles pour que les jambes de Trowa ne bougent plus.  
  
Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent enfin au Sahara. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement, les hommes de Quatre avait porté Trowa jusqu'à une chambre, Heero les avait suivis. Au début, Heero resta lion sur un fauteuil attendant le réveil de son ami mais petit a petit, il s'approcha de Trowa jusqu'à pouvoir tenir sa main, il commença alors a lui parler de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, de son désir aussi. Il s'arrêta quand il vit un ?il s'ouvrir, Trowa le regarda avec un léger sourire.  
  
J'ai dormis longtemps ?demanda Trowa Non, 2 jours, répondit Heero On est ou ? demanda Trowa On est chez Quatre au Sahara, on est arrivé ici il y a 4 heures, dit Heero Tu es restés ici pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Trowa étonné Oui, répondit Heero avec une légére couleur rouge sur les joues Pourquoi ? deamda Trowa Parce ... que ..je ..., balbutia Heero Tu ? demanda Trowa Je .... je..., dit Heero Moi aussi, dit Trowa en passant sa main sur la joue d' Heero Tu ? demanda Heero Je t'aime, oui je t'aime dit Trowa  
  
Heero n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il l'aimait, lui, Trowa l'aimait.  
  
FIN partie 6  
  
Attention pour le chp 7, je vous prépare quelque chose, une grande chose,  
un LEMON, un grand LEMON, normalement, je sais pas si il va durer toute  
la partie mais peut être oui, je sais pas quand vous l'aurez mais  
j'essayerais de faire vite si vous le voulez 


	7. Partie 7

Attention dans cette partie, il y a un lemon. Tout ce chapitre concerne Heero et Trowa, et il est remplit de lemon. Couple : 3 x 1 et 1 x 3  
  
Les G boys ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette partie car j'ai eu un peu de mal a la faire. J'espére que vous aurez plus de plaisir a la lire.  
  
Partie 7 :  
  
Après un mois de repos  
  
Trowa se réveilla, il était dans son lit, ses attelles avaient été enlever quelques temps plus tôt mais le médecin lui avait interdit de bouger. Trowa n'en pouvait plus alors il se leva, au début, il eu un peu de mal a marcher mais au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il se sentait mieux. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, son c?ur palpita quand il entra dans un autre bâtiment, c'était celui d' Heero, il avait demander d'être seul dans un bâtiment pour être tranquille. Trowa s'avança un peu, quand il passa devant une porte, son c?ur s'emballa, il posa sa main sur la poigner de la porte et après quelques minutes ouvrit. Il avait raison, Heero était là, endormis sur son lit, il s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
  
Trowa posa sa main sur la joue d' Heero et la fit glisser sur son cou, n'osant aller plus loin, il s'allongea à coté de lui et s'endormis.  
  
Heero se réveilla à son tour quand il vit que Trowa était endormis à ses coté. Heero embrassa Trowa sur les lèvres et quand il sentit le baiser s'approfondir, il comprit que Trowa s'était réveiller.  
  
Heero s'assit prés de lui et commença a déboutonner la chemise de Trowa, il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit, il lécha les tétons de Trowa puis descendit vers le bas du ventre, il fit glisser sa langue dans le nombril de Trowa , il remonta sa langue pour joué avec ses tétons tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Trowa, il passa une main sous le pantalon et commença a masser le sexe de Trowa a travers son boxer, Heero put entendre un gémissement sortir de la bouche de son amant.  
  
Après il dévêtit complètement Trowa, approcha sa bouche du sexe de Trowa et le mit dans sa bouche, il commença ses va et viens qui allait de plus en plus vite, Trowa n'en pouvait plus, il criait de bonheur et d'excitation. Pendant qu'il faisait ceci, il se dévêtit lui aussi, il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le torse de Trowa.  
  
Heero retourna Trowa pour qu'il soit sur le ventre, il écarta ses jambes, et enfonça doucement un doigt en lui, Trowa cria un peu du a la douleur, mais Heero savait si prendre, en même temps qu'il introduisit un second doigt, il caressa le sexe de Trowa, puis il enlevit ses deux doigts et introduisit doucement son sexe en lui. Au début, Trowa cria un peu de douleur mais ceci s'arrêta vite pour laisser place à un crie de bonheur total. Heero fit des va et viens de plus en plus vite et après de grand moment de plénitude, Heero se libéra en lui. Il se retira et se coucha a coté de Trowa, mais Trowa en voulait plus alors il commença a toucher le sexe d' Heero, doucement, avec le bout de ses doigts envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps d' Heero puis n'en pouvant plus il souleva le corps d'Heero et enfonça son sexe en lui doucement, Heero cria légèrement de surprise quand il le sentit en lui. Trowa débuta alors des va et viens de plus en plus vite, Trowa bougeait des reins pour accentuer les mouvements. Après un court moment il se libéra dans son amant.  
  
Il se coucha à coté de son amant et tous les deux s'endormir coller l'un à l'autre. Trowa se réveilla en premier, il regarda un instant Heero puis s'habilla et fila dans la salle de sport, il courut sur le tapis roulant pendant trente minutes puis il fit trois cent abdominaux. Il se dirigea vers les douches, elles étaient grandes comme dans une piscine, il se déshabilla, et se mit sous l'eau. Heero entendit l'eau couler alors il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'ou venait le bruit, il regarda Trowa sous la douche, l'eau coulait sur ses épaules, elles dessinaient son corps parfait, et grâce a l'eau, Heero pus voir le visage de Trowa en entier.  
  
Heero se déshabilla et alla rejoindre son amant sous la douche, il coinça Trowa dans un coin de la douche, se mit a genoux et prit entièrement le sexe de Trowa dans la bouche tout en massant ses boules dans chacune de ses mains. Trowa, quand a lui, avait posé ses mains sur la tête d' Heero pour lui faire signe de continuer, Trowa gémissait sous la torture d' Heero, puis quand il ne sentit plus rien, il rouvrit les yeux, Heero était en face de lui, il fit retourner Trowa et lui fit pencher son dos vers le bas. Heero entra en lui doucement en faisant de petit ronds puis fit de grands et rapide va et viens , Trowa criait d'excitation. Puis il se libéra dans un grand gémissement, il ressortit, fit retourner Trowa qui embrassa Heero, il restèrent enlacés pendant un certain temps sous la douche.  
  
Ils ressortirent de sous la douche, et s'habillèrent en tenue de sport, Heero voulait faire encore du sport malgré la nuit de folie qu'ils avaient eu, Trowa le suivit, il voulait bien refaire un peu de sport. Il sortir du bâtiment pour faire un petit jogging, ils virent de loin les 3 autres G boys, ils leurs firent un signe, et partir courir.  
  
Après quarante minutes de course, Trowa sentit ses jambes lourdes, ses blessures n'avaient tout a fait récupérer, il tomba dans le sable du Sahara, Heero qui était devant continua, le vent commençait a arriver, Trowa entra dans l'esprit d' Heero pour lui dire qu'il était tombé mais Heero lui dit qu'il ne savait pas ou il était, alors Trowa lui dit de retourner chercher de l'aide dans le village. Au début Heero ne voulait pas mais Trowa lui fit remarqué qu'il ne l'aiderait pas s'il restait là alors Heero partit.  
  
FIN partie 7  
  
Je sais, elle est un peu courte mais je voulais garder un peu de suspense pour la suite.  
  
Alors mettez moi des reviews please. 


	8. Partie 8

Voilà un autre lemon un peu plus grand que l'autre fois, j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est le dernier chapitre. Les G boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais le reste si. Je vous souhaite une bonnel ecture.  
  
Partie 8 :  
  
Trowa avança dans le désert, il ne voyait pas très bien a cause de la tempête de sable. Tout d'un coup, il chuta dans une crevasse, quand il se réveilla, il était au milieu d'un groupes de personnes, certains étaient attachés et d'autres étaient armés, Trowa se leva mais un homme lui donna un coup derrière le genoux pour qu'il s'assois, Trowa resta assis, il regarda autour de lui, les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient l'air fatigués.  
  
Trowa attendait au même endroit depuis déjà 3 heures, il se reposait en fermant les yeux, tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit, il ouvrit les yeux et vit ses 4 amis qui étaient tombés comme lui, un garde s'approcha d'eux pour les attachés mais Duo ne se laissa pas faire, il se releva et attaqua le garde, un autre garde réussit a le pousser et braqua son arme vers ses mais. Trowa voyant qu'ils allaient les tués, se leva très lentement, les gardes le regardèrent pendant qu'un s'avançait déjà vers lui pour le faire asseoir, il allait le toucher quand il fut projeté au loin par une lumière qui était sortit du corps de Trowa.  
  
Trowa se détacha facilement, il détacha les autres par la pensée, ses yeux brillait, ses bras se levèrent en direction des gardes qui furent projetés immédiatement, il s'envola dans les airs, et fit un pique vers quelques gardes qui étaient encore debout en leur envoyant des boules électriques, tous les gardes moururent sous l'assaut. Trowa se posa a coté de ses amis, ses yeux restèrent avec la même lueur, il se retourna alors vers les autres personnes et lu dans les pensées des personnes pour savoir qui étaient le chef, il le trouva rapidement et s'avança vers lui, se mais le suivirent.  
  
Bonjour, dit Trowa Je vous salut, dit le chef Ou habitez vous ? demanda Trowa Nous habitons derrière les gros rochers là bas, mais on ne peut plus y aller, les gardes ont fais exploser l'entrée, dit le chef triste Attendez, je vais vous aidés, dit Trowa  
  
Il se retourna vers les rochers, son corps était entouré d'une lumière légèrement verte éblouissante. D'un coup, il fit exploser les rochers qui bouchaient l'entré de la grotte. Tout le peuple s'agenouilla devant Trowa, le chef quand a lui, s'avança vers Trowa, lui tendit une boite en se baissant.  
  
Trowa prit la boite et l'ouvrit, là, un hologramme apparut, c'était ses parents, ils racontèrent alors a leur fils, que ce peuple sont les ancêtres de leurs civilisations et qu'il doit devenir leur Roi, que c'est sa destiné.  
  
Trowa ferma la boite, prit la main d'Heero et s'envola dans un coin.  
  
Heero, je ne sais pas quoi faire ? demanda Trowa Trowa, ta vie est ici, tu mérites cette vie, dit Heero Je veux bien rester a une condition, dit Trowa Laquelle ? demanda Heero C'est que tu restes avec moi, dit Trowa Alors .. je ..je resterais, dit Heero  
  
Ils retournèrent vers le peuple et Trowa accepta de devenir leur Roi. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grotte quand Duo s'arrêta.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu as Duo ? demanda Trowa Je dois partir, Hilde va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas, dit Duo Alors pars mais tu seras toujours le bien venu ici, dit Trowa  
  
Tout le monde se saluèrent et Duo s'en alla. Ils continuèrent a marcher, et arrivèrent enfin dans la ville, elle était superbe comme une ville égyptienne, tout le monde s'agenouillèrent quand Trowa passait. Trowa monta sur son trône, regarda son peuple puis ses amis.  
  
J'ai décidé de devenir votre Roi, votre vie sera rempli que de bonheur, je vous le promet, je veux juste une chose, acceptez mes mais et mon l'homme de ma vie, et je veux que vous vous agenouillez plus devant moi, dit Trowa  
  
Tout le monde applaudissent Trowa et puis Trowa demanda aux chef ou était ses appartement, le chef les lui montra et Trowa fut émerveillé devant le spectacle, il remercia le chef qui partit.  
  
Trowa vit une bouteille sur la table avec 4 verre alors il en servis pour ses amis. Mais ils se sentirent tous bizarre après avoir bu.  
Heero regarda Trowa et s'approcha de lui, il le fit allonger par terre et commença a le déshabillé, il le dévêtit entièrement et l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit tout doucement sur son torse, il arrivait au bas du ventre de Trowa, il se rapprocha alors de la tête de Trowa et l'embrassa pendant que sa main sep osait sur le membre déjà dur de Trowa. Wufei arriva prés de Trowa et mit le membre de Trowa dans sa bouche, pendant qu' Heero l'embrassait, Quatre lui aussi arriva et commença alors a jouer avec les tétons de Trowa en les embrassants ; Torwa n'en pouvant plus la douce torture de Wufei le faisait crier de plaisir, c'est alors qu' Heero le mit sur un de ses cotés, il s'allongea derrière Trowa et fit doucement entré un doigt en lui, Trowa cria un peu de douleur mais Wufei reprit alors son sexe dans la bouche ce qui lui fit oublier la douleur.  
Après quelques instant Heero fit doucement entré son sexe dans Trowa et commença alors les va et viens de plus en plus rapide, Wufei quand a lui, prit le sexe de Trowa dans sa main et fit des va et viens rapide, Quatre, lui, enfonça doucement son sexe dans la bouche, Trowa commença alors de le lécher avec sa langue, il n'en pouvait plus laors il cria de bonheur et se libérer dans la main de Wufei, Heero lui se libéra dans Trowa qui ressentit une douce chaleur entrer en lui.  
  
Trowa se rallongea sur le dos et reprit son souffle quand il sentit qu'on le remit sur le coté, Heero s'allongea sur le coté devant Trowa, ils se regardèrent pendant que Quatre entrait dans Trowa doucement et que Wufei entrait en Heero. Quatre et Wufei était synchrone, ils bougeaient a la même vitesse de plus en plus rapide, Trowa et Heero crièrent de plaisir. Après quelques instants Quatre et Wfei se libérèrent dans Trowa et Heero, ils s'allongèrent tous, et s'endormirent.  
  
Trowa se réveilla en premier, il sourit de bonheur, il se leva, alla se laver, et se changea, il prit un pantalon en cuir très moulant avec une chemise ouverte, il sortit dehors, tout le monde était en train de dormir. Il marcha un moment, tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était a lui, il était le Roi de cette ville.  
  
Quatre, Wufei et Heero allèrent rejoindrent Trowa qui était assis devant un lac.  
  
Ca va, Trowa ? demanda Heero Oh oui, ça va, il faut juste que je m'habitue a être Roi, dit Trowa Il faut que je parte, dit Wufei Pourquoi ? demanda Heero J'ai des affaires a finir et puis j'ai encore un peu de famille sur ma colonie, dit Wufei, mais je reviendrais de temps en temps Moi aussi je vais y aller, mais je pourrais venir lus souvnet vu que j'ai une maison pas lion, dit Quatre D'accord, dit Trowa  
  
Ils se saluèrent et Trowa et Heero regardèrent leurs amis partirent puis s'embrassèrent avec un grand sourire en repensant a leur nuit.  
  
FIN DE la fics.  
  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. 


End file.
